His Butler, Lustful updated
by FlamminLenMoon
Summary: I redid this fan fic because i was getting alot of comments from  and telling me how this story could have been better so i took their advice and added more to the story.


His Butler, Lustful

As time passed, the winter's air started to become very cold, the only warmth I could feel was the warmth of Sebastian's body on mine, our movements totally in sync, and everything around, all the noise from the servants, the tree branches banging against the window from the wind, everything to us sounded like dead silence.

" Sebastian, what if Elizabeth finds out?" whispered Ciel

" Don't worry about that young master, no one will find out," Sebastian whispered back.

" Se..Sebas..Sebastian..," whimpered Ciel.

" It will be over soon young master," Sebastian whispered

" Please stop Sebastian, I can't take it anymore," begged Ciel

The pain was over whelming, I didn't think my small body could take much more of this.

"ah…ah…Sebas…Se…Sebastian!" cried Ciel

"I'm almost there young master, please hold on for a little bit longer," said Sebastian.

( I can't take it, I think I'm going to…)

" It's over now young master, you can rest now for tomorrow we have a busy day ahead of us," Sebastian whispered to the sleeping boy in front of him.

He got up from his young master's bed and began putting his clothes back on. When he was all dressed, he bent over and kissed the boy gently on his forehead. He blew the candles that were on the night stand out and walked towards the door. Just before he walked out the door he looked back at his master and said,

" Good night, young master,"

Next Morning

The room was dim from the blazing sun outside. Sebastian came quietly into the room carrying a tea tray. He set the tray down on the bed side table and walked to the window and tried the curtains back, letting in strong rays of light into the room.

" Young Master…it's time to get up now, I have the your morning tea ready and today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. And on the side we have toast, scones, and pain de campagne. Which would you prefer?" asked Sebastian.

" Scones…," Ciel said half asleep.

" This aroma….Earl Grey Tea hm?" said Ciel.

" That's correct, very good young master," Sebastian said cheerfully.

" Sebastian….about last night," muttered Ciel.

" Don't worry young, no one will find out about us," Sebastian smiled.

And with those words said the black claded butler left the room. Could I really trust Sebastian to keep this a secret, especially from that damned grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff. He always seems to find out about things that goes on in this manner. That damn stalker. I was neck deep in paperwork. When I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in," ordered Ciel

" Sorry for the interuption young master, but we have a guest coming over from the news press, he wishes to have a conference with you," Sebastian stated.

"alright, when will he be arriving," Ciel demanded.

" at 7 o'clock tonight sir," said Sebastian.

" Now that that is all taken care, you can continue with your duties," ordered Ciel.

" Very well then sir," said Sebastian.

And with that little interuption, he left the room once again.

" Urgh looks like tonight is going to be a long night," sighed Ciel

7 o' clock

Seven o'clock came right around the corner. A black carriage arrived in front of the manor, and then a young man and a young boy came out from inside the carriage.

" Ahh, Mr. Sebastian , our guest is here," shouted Finny.

" Right on time, everyone, and I mean you three must be on your best behavior," Sebastian ordered the three servants.

" yes sir," said the three.

" Welcome Mr. Connors was it, my master has been expecting you," Sebastian said Welcomly.

Mr. Connors, was a tall, brown haired man. He looked to be about in his early 30's. And the small boy behind him seemed to be about 12 years old, the boy had black hair and green eyes.

"Thank you so much, for allowing us to interview Earl Phantomhive," said Mr. Conners

"Your quite welcome, but you never mention that you were bring your son," said Sebastian.

"Oh no he is not my son, he is my apprentice, his name is Nicolas Willis.

" I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, Meyrin bring Mr. Connors and Mr. Nicolas to the dinning hall, I shall tell the young master of Mr. Connors arrival," ordered Sebastian

" Yes sir, right this way," said Meyrin

" Now Bardroy, Finny remember, you both must behave while our guest is here," Sebastian reminded the two servants.

" We got it, stop hounding us, sighed Bardroy.

Sebastian walked up to the young master's room to tell him of Mr. Connors arrival.

" Young master, sorry for the interruption, but Mr. Connors from the news press is here. He is waiting for you in the dinning hall," said Sebastian.

" Is he now, Sebastian, come here," ordered Ciel

" Is there something wrong young master?" asked Sebastian.

I lifted my head to were my eyes stared deeply into Sebastian. I moved in closer and gently kissed him.

" Young master," said Sebastian.

"Stay here with me," Ciel whispered.

" Is that an ordered young master," said Sebastian.

Sebastian moved closer to my face and kissed my cheek, then my lips. His fingers traced down my chest as he started to unbutton my shirt.

" What is your order young master," Sebastian smiled a devilish smile.

" Embrace me,"ordered Ciel.

"Yes my lord," said Sebastian.

He picked me up out of my chair and pinned me to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, Sebastian pulled of his jacket and then his tie. He reached for his buttons on his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it.

" Young master, our guests is waiting for you in the dinning hall," said Sebastian

"I don't care," Ciel stated.

"what about the conference," asked Sebastian\

"I don't care about that either," said Ciel.

Sebastian gently pulled my shirt off, then tugged at my shorts. He kissed my neck, then my chest. He lifted my legs and took my shoes off, then my socks.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth almost like silk young master," Sebastian whispered.

"Shut up," barked Ciel.

"you know young master, I've noticed that you've been watching me these past few days," said Sebastian.

"so what if I have," said Ciel.

"was there something that I've been doing wrong?" asked Sebastian.

"No…I just…," Ciel paused.

"What is it young master," asked Sebastian.

"Is it possible for a demon to love a human…like me," asked Ciel.

"young master," said Sebastian with a surprised look on his face.

I started to blush, embarrassed about what I had just said to him. I looked away, I could tell that he was looking at me. I glanced over to see that he was smiling at me, couldn't understand why he was smiling. To him, I all I am is a soul that he wishes so badly to devour. He lifted his hands and held me face in front of his.

" I will always love my master, no matter what happens. The love of a demon and human are never meant to be, but I don't care," said Sebastian.

"What are you trying to say Sebastian," asked Ciel

"What I am trying to say young master is…," Sebastian paused.

"Sebasti…,"

Sebastian pulled me toward him for a gentle kiss. He look at me, and I looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was zoned out and didn't hear a word he said.

"Young Master…..our guest is still downstairs waiting for you. Shall I ask him to reschedule for tomorrow," asked Sebastian.

"Yes, have him come by again tomorrow…..I am quite tired and I have no wish to see him at this time,"announced Ciel.

"Very well than sir, I shall have him come by tomorrow," said Sebastian.

Before I could say anything else I was already in my night gown. Sebastian picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and tucked me in, he closed he curtains and then headed toward the door.

"Sweet dreams, young master," Said Sebastian in a soothing voice.

I rolled over on to my side, I closed my eyes but I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop think about what Sebastian had said, I just wish I could remember….My eyes were going blurry. I tried to stay wake, but after what happened tonight made me very tired.

"If only I could remember what he said to me after he kissed me," whispered Ciel

*Ciel's Dreams*

" I will always love my master, no matter what happens. The love of a demon and human are never meant to be, but I don't care," said Sebastian.

"What are you trying to say Sebastian," asked Ciel

"What I am trying to say young master is…," Sebastian paused.

"Sebasti…,"

" I love you, Ciel Phantomhive….."


End file.
